Bleeding Love
by Shins Lighter
Summary: eh.. sasuxsaku short... maybe two chapters, three tops.
1. Chapter 1

Bleeding Love 

AN/ umm inspired by the song, by Leona Lewis. I couldn't get it out of my head for forever cause it fit my idea of sasuxsaku so well. Kind fluffy. Sorta. Also, the characters in this story are 16. (you know, naruto, sasuke, sakura. dem.)

Chapter 1 

The words were written in her neat handwriting and they seemed so simple he nearly threw them away.

Since he had returned she often slipped him notes, little reminders, or words of encouragement.

The note was first looked at with unmoving hatred.

Did she think he was a child? Why wouldn't she stop giving him the stupid scraps of paper?

'_Sasuke – kun'_ it read

'_People have been trying to convince me to move on for a while now. And I tried when you left, I really did. But since you came home, I've felt like the little fangirl I used to be. But I meant what I said the night you left._

_I love you._

_I guess I always will._

_You're an arrogant, self-centered, emo freak "avenger"_

_But some how, you still have a hold on my heart. _

_Maybe I'm insane_

_Or just inlove_

_P.S- you have a physical at 3 with Lady Tsunde, so please don't be late. Dannie-chan should be there at 1. I'll understand if you just want to forget this. I thought you should know though.' _

Sakura Haruno  

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke?" Dannie called tentatively into the apartment.

He wasn't allowed to live in the Uchia complex yet.

Dannie was the Jounin in charge of his moniteration. At 23 she was just three years younger than his old teacher, Kakashi.

She smiled at him.

"You scared me for a moment there!"

Sasuke was still looking at the note in shock. She snatched it from his hands and read it quickly. She glanced up at him, her lime green eyes widened in shock.

"And why are you still her?" She questioned as if talking to a child.

"Hn." He grunted in reply

"Look you want a family right? A clan?"

He nodded silently.

"Well, what better girl than Sakura? She's pretty, smart, strong, but more importantly she knows you, and still loves you. That in it's self is amazing."

"I'm not allowed to leave unless it official business." He said coming to his senses "and you the one who's supposed to keep me here."

"If anyone asks we're going to the hospital early." She said grabbing his coat and throwing it at him.

He caught it and dazedly followed her out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dannie stomped through the streets of Konoah purposefully, and Sasuke followed her like a lost puppy.

"When we get there I'll ask to speak to Sakura. She knows I'm on duty now, and'll come out, thinking it an emergency. I'll slip away and you guys can talk. When you're done, I'll be in room 125A. I'll wait for you there. I'm only staying until your physical starts. Sakura was going to take you home anyway."

They were upon the hospital door.

"Ready Sas?" she said using a pet name to comfort him. He seemed paler than normal. She patted his shoulder and went with him through the door.

They walked to the front desk and Dannie shot a sunshiny smile at the clerk.

"Hi! I need to speak to Sakura-chan immediately. Tell her it's Dannie Stone."

"I'll call her right away, miss."

Dannie nodded satisfactorily while the clerk called Sakura.

"she says to go to room 44A." the clerk informed her.

"Thank you." She said with a small bow and lead Sasuke away.

Walking through the hallway, she sighed. _Chunin love. As shikamaru would say, How troublesome!_

She shooed Sasuke through the door of 44A and continued through the hall, a little spring in her step.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: For JayleeJ a great writer whose fanfics are much better than my own. sigh _-Insert random witty disclaimer here-_ Chapter 2

Dannie sat at the side of his bed. Her soft, shocking eyes looked down at him softly. Grabbing his smooth pale hand in her much smaller one she felt a few tears start to trickle down. _ Would he be okay? _He hadbeen in the hospital so many times; she knew that she shouldn't be worried. "What would he say if he knew I was here?"

"You could just ask me." he said softly

_Did I say that out loud? _She wondered. "Well, what would you say then?" she whispered, softly, wondering if he could hear her.

"Thank you for visiting." He informed her with a small chuckle.

"Are you laughing at me?" she teased lightly.

"Me, laugh at you? Of course not!" with a weak smile he squeezed her hand and laid back against the soft pillows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura." Sasuke said his voice crackling but harsh.

"I'll be right with you." She told him. He nodded, satisfied and sat down on an uncomfortable hospital chair resting his head between his palms. He couldn't believe that he had let Dannie drag him down here.

Sakura slipped out of her patient's room.

"I got your note." He sputtered out. Her pale jade green eyes widened but other than that she seemed outwardly calm.

"Well?" she asked nervously, but determined.

"I'm sorry."

"Ohh…" she said uncomfortably, turning back towards the door.

"Sakura, get back here." He said coldly. If he was going to apologize he was going to do it right.

She turned back around. "Let me finish. I'm sorry that I hurt you. That I left you alone, here with that baka Naruto. I didn't know it, but… I love you."

"Sasuke-say-wha?" she questioned, surprise etched across her face.

"I love you." He said calm, and sure now. With that he placed his lips on her plump cherry glossed lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

He pulled away slowly, and she smiled.

"Looks like all went well here." Dannie stated with a smile. Sakura and Sasuke nodded. "Then I'm leaving. Best of luck you two."

"Sakura, what patient is in Room 125A?" Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"Uhmm, Kakashi-sensei. Why?"

"I have some revenge to take care of. Don't worry, this won't take long." He told her with a smirk. She nodded, with a sweet smile.

Sasuke trotted up to Dannie. "So… Dannie what were you doing in Kakashi's room?"

She blushed crimson, her green eyes widening. _Damn Sakura…_

"Just checking up on him. I heard he was injured and I wanted to make sure he'd bee okay." She said nonchalantly, playing it cool. Sasuke grabbed her wrist, and dragged her back to room 125A. Did she really think he'd take interference lying down? He shoved her through the door way. "I'll be in room 44A when your done." He stated, his voice full of sarcasm. "Damn you sasuke." He heard her mutter.

After all, he was an avenger….

AN: Done! I hope every one likes it and reviews. If you did like this, and you review telling me so, I'll dedicate my next SasuxSaku fanfic to you.

Shin's 


End file.
